<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Friendz by Luminee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138506">The Friendz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee'>Luminee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV), K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Funny, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content Implied, and hwallhak, chanhee is basically rachel, eunbi from izone is here too, fun and soft, he is not, hyunjae thinks he's het, implied kevin/sangyeon, jujae brothers, lot of jokes, lots of coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put The Boyz in Central Perk ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Friendz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !</p><p>So this is pretty self-explanatory right? I wrote this like a maniac from one week because I was re-watching Friends and I thought oh my god Chanhee is Rachel it's so funny ahhaa what if i wrote 16k about it? Most of the scenes, if you know the sitcom, you will recognize but I also put a little bit of my own imagination.<br/>Unfortunately all the boyz members couldn't make an apparition, I apologize for that. </p><p>It was fun to write and I hope you'll think it's fun too !<br/>Also I re-read it to correct my English mistakes but there might still be some TT sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what about your date last night?” Jacob asked, putting out a bowl out of the shelves and serving himself some cereals.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae shrugged, “weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weird? I thought you liked that girl.”</p><p> </p><p>The other one pouted, scratching his head with embarrassment, “she’s nice but hmm… things were kinda getting serious, I brought her to my apartment, we were kissing and then...”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob poured milk in his bowl nodding with concern, “and then?”</p><p> </p><p>“She wanted me to talk dirty to her.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt his cheeks burning red with embarrassment but Jacob did not seem very impressed, "okay? And?"</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob put down his spoon in disbelief, “seriously? it’s nothing complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae stared at him, “so that’s your thing?”</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," his friend answered, "how come you could not do it, you just say loudly what you want to do to her or what you want her to do to you. Try with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae opened his eyes widely, looking for any sign of joking in his friend’s face but Jacob was still eating his cereals like he had said nothing important. “I’m just gonna pretend you never said that,” he muttered trying his best to erase the unwanted image of Jacob he had now in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon! It’s nothing, just close your eyes and do it or else you’ll have another night just...”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuddling, we cuddled. It was nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, nice cuddling."</p><p> </p><p>He finished his bowl and shrugged, “if you enjoy cuddling then...”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae got up, feeling his cheeks burning even more, unable to look at Jacob any longer because the thought was getting stronger in his mind. “I’m not doing this!”</p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay," Jacob said, putting the bowl in the sink, "I'm sorry I didn't think it would make you that uncomfortable."</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” he grumbled sitting back down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were such a vanilla person,” Jacob said teasingly as he sat down next to him. Hyunjae hit him gently with a cushion before hiding his face in it, hoping the other guy will never notice how flustered he was. “You’re so cute,” he added laughing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjae felt his heart sinking in his chest, desperately trying not to show anything as he dived his head deeper in the cushion. He discreetly eyed at Jacob, who was not looking at him at all, and the thought got stronger about how much Jacob looked pretty and how much he wished he could tell him. The sudden fear to feel that way about another man made him stand up brutally. “I have to go,” he said, “Juyeon is waiting for me I totally forgot about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>If he read it well, he saw a bit of disappointment in Jacob's eye but he ignored it, "oh okay. I guess see you tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae nodded and quickly left the apartment, his heart beating like crazy, his mind buzzing with questions he wished would have never popped out.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Is Juyeon here?" Hyunjae said opening the door without knocking, knowing very well his brother's apartment was never locked up.</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon got up of the couch where he was sitting, Chanhee next to him, “oh my god we have to start locking this door!” he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae exchanged a look with Chanhee who seemed as confused as he was about Younghoon’s sudden burst of anger.</p><p> </p><p>"No Juyeon's not here," Chanhee answered eyeing weirdly at Younghoon who was just sitting back down as nothing had happened, "he went down at the café with Eric.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, if his brother was spending time with Eric he would be totally unavailable to help him. “Is there something wrong?” Chanhee asked, “you look pretty upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum,” Hyunjae let himself fall on the chair, “I just needed his help for something but I guess it can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon had significantly pushed himself on the side of the couch, making sure not to be too close to Chanhee. “Maybe we can help?” the latter asked.</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated a second, “it’s just...”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could say anything more, the door opened widely, “Chanhee?” said a familiar voice that made his blood freeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjae? I thought you had to meet Juyeon,” Jacob inquired, surprised. Hyunjae immediately stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Younghoon’s right we definitely need a lock on that door!” he shouted while leaving the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Has he been weird with you too or it’s just me?” Jacob wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee thought for a second, “nothing worse than usual.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob pointed to Younghoon who was still silently watching them, “and what’s up with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon shrugged, “see you later,” he mumbled before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe there is something wrong with us,” dramatically let out Chanhee when they both ended up alone in the apartment, “why would Hyunjae be weird with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were talking earlier, he hooked up with a girl yesterday, hey don’t roll your eyes Chanhee,” he added seeing his friend’s face who stuck out his tongue at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, yes, he’s probably bisexual, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob sighed, “he’s never shown any interest in men, anyway,” he quickly said seeing Chanhee ready to interrupt him once again, “the girl wanted him to talk dirty to her and he couldn’t do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you stop making comments?”</p><p> </p><p>“You came to the wrong person!”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob took a deep breath. “So Hyunjae sucks at sex, not very surprised, but what else?” Chanhee remarked, grabbing a nail file, not caring at all about Jacob’s judgemental look.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’s not that bad, he’s just vanilla… I don’t wanna talk about this, it was not my point!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry, keep going."</p><p> </p><p>“So, I just told him to practice with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee stopped taking care of his nails to stare at him, his eyes wide open, "you what?"</p><p> </p><p>“What? It was just innocent, to help him a bit,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Innocent? To practice dirty talk, with you? Hyunjae the “heterosexual”,” he made sure to add quotations marks on the word, and added it with a dark look toward Jacob, “of the group to talk dirty to you to help his sexual life with a </span><span><em>girl</em></span><span>?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said in a tiny voice.</p><p> </p><p>His friend lay his head back, “not talking about the enormous crush you have on him ever since you met him. Innocent? You could have confessed differently.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob threw a pillow at Chanhee, “it was not a confession, I sincerely wanted to help! Then I told him he was cute and he left saying Juyeon was waiting for him but I found him here.”</p><p> </p><p>He threw back the pillow at him, “Hyunjae panicked! What a surprise!”</p><p> </p><p>“My God, is he even your friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“I adore him, but still, he was flustered, he ran away, he does that often with some girls, and especially with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob just stared, holding the pillow close to him, he pouted, “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“I don’t think he does too.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee got up and sat on the armchair patting Jacob’s hair, “You should go back to dating Jacob, to move on a bit, it might be not worth it to wait for him to understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob just hummed back, letting his head rest on his friend’s chest so he could comfort him more easily.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon sighed, diving a bit more into his cup of coffee. Juyeon stared at him as he sighed once again.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Eric slowly said but Younghoon sighed once more. Hyunjae scoffed, putting his feet on the coffee table. “Are you going to talk or you’re waiting for us to ask?” the youngest asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty obvious that it’s about Chanhee, again,” Juyeon explained, waving the waitress to have another cup of coffee. “I thought you were gonna confess or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to,” Younghoon eventually muttered, “since his last guy is out of the picture, he seemed so sad and upset about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That guy truly was a son of a bitch,” Hyunjae commented munching on a muffin and everyone quietly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon sighed making Juyeon roll his eyes. “Turns out he said he doesn’t need comfort but just to stay away from guys for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone emitted a small “oh” of compassion.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t talk with him more because Hyunjae entered, his cheeks all red and looking flustered, asking for help so...” he kept explaining putting the cup closer to his lips once again.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae kicked him in the arm making his coffee spill all over his shirt, “c’mon, man!” he groaned. Juyeon gave Eric a few napkins who slowly patted Younghoon’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Help with what?” Juyeon asked coming closer to his brother, “what’s going on with you too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” the eldest mumbled his cheeks tinted with pink again, “nothing happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon laughed, “you’re a terrible liar,” he teased pinching the youngest cheek with affection. But the latter stood up abruptly, grabbing his coat and leaving his cup on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta go to work.”</p><p> </p><p>And with a wave of the hand, he left the café. They fell into a little silence, all of them watching Hyunjae leave and cross the streets, looking visibly upset. "Should we be worried?" eventually asked Eric.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make him talk tonight,” Juyeon scooted closer to Eric, making Younghoon rolled his eyes but the two others totally ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was a Saturday evening, Eric was cooking dinner, Chanhee had taken out a bottle of wine, pouring a generous amount into each glass and especially his, Jacob was lightly playing the guitar in the living room and both Juyeon and Younghoon were watching him. Hyunjae was late, he had come out of work a few minutes ago and was on his way for their improvised little hangout. Actually, the six friends were spending most of their time together.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjae says he is in the cab,” Juyeon told checking his messages on his phone. Jacob hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Eric sat next to him, “hopefully the food will be ready when he gets here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jacob," Chanhee interrupted, his glass already half-empty by the time he had reached the couch, "the manager said you can play in the café next week, any day you want."</p><p> </p><p>Jacob smiled brightly, "really? that's so nice!" he played a few notes on his guitar, thoughtful, "I guess I'll have to write some new songs for the night."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee patted his head with endearment. “Chanhee, you seem a bit… off?” Juyeon slowly wondered.</p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired boy shook his head, "I'm good."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still thinking about that guy?" Eric tried to ask in a very low voice like he was walking on thin paper but Chanhee did not seem upset.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I mean,” he sighed, “I thought it really was the guy you know and that he was different or something but he just cheated on me just like the others.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat in the armchair, "it's like there's no guy worth it."</p><p> </p><p>Eric eyed Younghoon, frowning at his friend switching his glass for the entire bottle of wine, but Jacob slowly nodded still softly playing the guitar. The youngest got up, took the bottle out of Younghoon’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll change his mind soon enough,” he whispered to him but Younghoon shrugged unconvinced. He was about to say something else when all the lights in the room shut down.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” said Juyeon’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Eric turned on the light of his phone, checking the electric board, “it’s not here.”</p><p> </p><p>Some footsteps were heard, another phone light was turned on, “the entire city seems to be in the dark,” Chanhee explained. They all followed him to the window. All the exterior lights were off, they could hear cars honking from here and there.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a mess,” Younghoon sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Was dinner ready?” Juyeon asked.</p><p> </p><p>Eric pouted, “not fully cooked but I guess we can still eat some cold leftovers.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon's phone rang, "Hyunjae said he's stuck in traffic, it might take a while the whole city is paralyzed."</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, let’s get some candles then,” Chanhee proposed starting to look into the drawers, Younghoon helping him. Eric went back to the kitchen, taking out what he was cooking out of the oven with a sigh while Juyeon was guiding him with the light of his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob went out on the balcony, the view seemed odd, such a big city suddenly was thrown into the dark, yet peaceful. His phone rang, Hyunjae was texting him angry and sad emojis faces and he answered that maybe he should just get out of the cab and walk home by feet. He felt a bit sad at the thought of his friend but at least he was talking to him like usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Does everyone have to be so sad tonight?” Juyeon jokingly said joining him on the balcony, “Chanhee, Younghoon, now you, and Eric is pretty upset about the pie he was cooking also...”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob laughed, “I’m not sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, is it a guy? A pie?”</p><p> </p><p>The guitarist smiled, but shrugged, he was not quite sure if he could confess the whole story to Hyunjae’s brother. “Well, it’s a guy but I’m just gonna get over it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awwn our Jacobie has a crush? And no one knows about it?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “that guy is het, or in the best case, very confuse, I just don’t wanna get involved until he has everything figured out.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon hugged him, “it’s probably for the best but if you need anything or someone to kick that guy’s ass, you can always ask Eric.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob hugged him even tighter, imagining his reaction if he knew who he was talking about. “I know I can count on you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now let’s go back inside and see who is gonna finish the bottle of wine first, Chanhee or Younghoon.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae opened the window, looking at the line of cars waiting in front of them while considering Jacob’s idea.</p><p> </p><p>“They say they don’t know what is going on so this might take a while,” the taxi driver said.</p><p> </p><p>The girl, with who Hyunjae was sharing the cab sighed, “great,” she mumbled looking at her phone nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, this sucks," he agreed, “my name’s Hyunjae.”</p><p> </p><p>He extended his hand, the girl considered it before shaking it, “Eunbi.”</p><p> </p><p>"Were you waited somewhere?"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, “a birthday surprise party. I’m the birthday girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is this a surprise if you know it?”</p><p> </p><p>“My friends kinda suck at keeping secrets and also I can be very convincing.”</p><p> </p><p>Under the little car light, she was very pretty, short hair that accentuated the figures of her face. Round lips that were tinted with red and a mole under her right eye. “Happy birthday to you,’ he softly wished.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Hyunjae," she answered smiling, even more, cutely revealing her gum.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it doesn’t beat a surprise birthday party, that is not really a surprise,” he laughed, “but I can at least be a nice company as a present for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds pretty nice too.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't you hear something?" Chanhee raised up, listening carefully, and dropping the card game they were playing, "like a meowing?"</p><p> </p><p>Eric, who was starting to be bored and restless got up and stared at the window, “there’s nothing there.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee made a sign to make everyone quiet, "pay attention!"</p><p> </p><p>The five guys nodded, all silently listening to any kind of sound. It took them a little while but Jacob eventually heard meowing. "Oh!" he said jumping out of his seat to the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>All the other looked at him, his phone light turned on looking for something and titling his tongue calling for a kitty. It was too dark outside to really understand what he was doing but they all waited patiently, yet a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Jacob came back inside of the apartment, holding a kitten in his arms. “Chanhee was right,” he grinned, “that kitty seems pretty lost.”</p><p> </p><p>He petted it on the head and the cat purred, "We should find his owner," he continued, "they probably are in the building. So who’s up to look for its master with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming,” Younghoon immediately proposed putting his glass down on the table, “let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee sat down back on the couch, “we’ll wait for your two, have fun.”</p><p> </p><p>The two others nodded, “also if you could find more candles it’d be great,” Juyeon yelled when they opened the door. The cat meowed as an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“So should we just knock at every door?” Younghoon asked once they were in the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>The cat was purring in Jacob’s arms, “yes, let’s just start on this floor and hope its master won’t be in the last one.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“I have to tell you something,” Chanhee immediately said when the door was closed, “this is about Hyunjae.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon raised is head, an eyebrow arching, “what did he send you a text? Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee quickly pushed Eric away to fit himself between the two guys, “no no no no. It’s just about something Jacob told me the other day.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a sip of his wine, making the suspense fall a bit more, “listen, are we really sure Hyunjae is like fully heterosexual?”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon choked on his own drink and Eric gagged of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Juyeon eventually whispered finding his breathe back, “what are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so Jacob told me he got all flustered and ran away when he made some jokes about them sleeping together, I don’t think they have spent time alone together ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s all this about,” Eric mumbled, “Jacob and Hyunjae?”</p><p> </p><p>He got interrupted by both Chanhee and Juyeon staring at him.”Jacob has a crush on Hyunjae for like a year or something?” Chanhee explained.</p><p> </p><p>Eric silently articulated “are you for real” and Juyeon just nodded, “it was kinda obvious,” he added and the youngest just rolled his eyes in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I told Jacob he should really just move on, but it seems pretty complicated since Hyunjae keeps on giving him mixed information, and I thought maybe you Juyeon would know more about it because it's your brother."</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Juyeon answered rubbing his hair thoughtfully, “but I can try to ask him, the other day he’s been acting all weird maybe it was about something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>They all jumped out of surprise when the door opened brutally, Chanhee almost knocking over his glass of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” Hyunjae loudly said entering the apartment putting his bag and coat on a chair, “the power’s still out everywhere it’s a mess out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talking about the wolf,” Eric muttered but Hyunjae did not hear him and Chanhee gave him a kick in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Jacob’s not here?”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon got up, hugging his brother, “he found a lost cat on the balcony so he went with Younghoon to find its owner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay,” he shrugged and he fell down on the couch, “the traffic was completely broken, but I think they’re trying to fix at least the traffic lights. The cab driver was going crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a complete blackout," Eric added, "my mom texted me saying even the west part of the city is like that."</p><p> </p><p>“My phone’s dead,” Hyunjae whined, “I hope they’re gonna fix this soon now.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened once again, "guys guys guys," Jacob's voice said. They turned around, their friend was standing in the entrance, a candle in his hand and his other one holding a the hand of stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Sangyeon,” he announced with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>Only the silence answered to him, they all stared at each other feeling lost. Chanhee was the first one to get up, “hey, I’m Chanhee!”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately Juyeon and Eric introduced themselves too, only Hyunjae kept staring at their two hands holding, his entire body frozen, “what… what are you?” he eventually muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob frowned but Sangyeon laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hum Hyunjae," Jacob began.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay,” Sangyeon said, “I’m the owner of the cat Jacob was looking for and, hum, he kinda found more.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee scoffed and hid it with a cough.</p><p> </p><p>"The cat's actually my roommate's, I let the door open when the blackout happened, everything was so confused, and the cat probably left at that moment. Thank god this angel found it."</p><p> </p><p>Jacob laughed, at the light of the candles he was holding Hyunjae could see his eyes sparkle and he just fell down back on the couch, unable to stare at it longer.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, that’s amazing,” Chanhee clapped his hand, “but where is Younghoon, didn’t he left with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!" Jacob squeaked out, "probably somewhere in the building, I didn't tell him I found the owner!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae raised up, “I’m gonna look for him, nice meeting you Sangyeon,” he said in one breathe before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something?” Sangyeon asked a bit unsure.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee waved at the couch, “he’s a weird guy, hey we were playing some cards, do you wanna join us?”</p><p> </p><p>He agreed and followed the lead but before Jacob could do the same, Chanhee grabbed his wrist, pulling him aside, “what?” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“What, what?” Jacob answered back, putting the candle on the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday again you were all confused and lost about Hyunjae and now this?”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob shrugged, “you’re the one who told me to move on.”</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Chanhee quietly muttered, "I agree on that but I didn't expect it like that quickly."</p><p> </p><p>“Well he’s hot and, more importantly, he’s gay or at least he’s not struggling with his sexuality and that’s kinda all I’m asking for anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee pouted but nodded, “yeah,” he capitulated, “let’s just go play.”</p><p> </p><p>He hugged Jacob tightly and they joined the others on the sofa. Juyeon and Eric were both staring at Sangyeon when Jacob sat next to him, taking back his hand in his, so Chanhee rolled his eyes and sat on the chair instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you say you were playing cards?” Jacob asked shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon got brutally back to reality, "yeah hum, Uno is fine for you?" he took the deck and started to ruffle the cards while Sangyeon and Jacob nodded. The discomfort could be sensed in the air as Juyeon giving out the cards. The last candles were starting to become smaller and smaller, and there was still no news about the end of the blackout out but as they were playing, Sangyeon seemed friendlier. The candle that Jacob had brought was one of the last ones still making light and all of their phones had run out of battery when Hyunjae and Younghoon came back in the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long?” Juyeon blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Younghoon started.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae cut him out, “we got lost.”</p><p> </p><p>They all decided to just let it go, "hey," Younghoon said to Sangyeon, "I'm Younghoon the guy no one told we didn't need to look for you anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Sangyeon cleared his throat, “well, hi, Sangyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon nodded, took the place left on the couch while Hyunjae was still looking at them in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“So, does one of you have still battery on their phone?” Chanhee asked to break the silence, “or we will be in the dark real soon.”</p><p> </p><p>The two men shook their heads. Chanhee threw his cards on the table, "no wine and soon no lights," he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>As he said that the last candle faded out, “great,” his voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope this won’t...” started Eric.</p><p> </p><p>The power went back on before he could finish his sentence. Chanhee had a gasp of joy, jumping out of his chair but he stopped immediately when he saw Jacob and Sangyeon kissing. His eyes went from the two men to Hyunjae who also was staring at them, his face completely decomposed.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"I thought Jacob was into Hyunjae?" Eric yelled out biting into the muffin Chanhee had served him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee gave out the cup of coffees, mixing Juyeon’s cappuccino and Younghoon’s espresso, but none of them said anything, exchanging their cups once Chanhee had turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so too,” the waiter said, “I guess he was easy to forget! Don’t look at me like that Juyeon I’m as confused as you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat down next to them, totally forgetting the work he was supposed to do, “by the way does anyone talked to Hyunjae? Last night he just disappeared and I’m kinda worried,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon drank his coffee, "he's probably working now," he looked at Chanhee who was now letting his head go on Younghoon's shoulder, "Is there milk in this?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee shrugged, “no, why would it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” just answered the other man, putting down the cup and grabbing a piece of the cake Eric was holding despite the angry frown he got from him, “I’ll talk to him tonight probably. I mean I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee suddenly tapped Younghoon on the shoulder, “wait wait wait, look at this cute guy is here again.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon rolled his eyes at him, “cute guy? I thought you didn’t want to see any guy?”</p><p> </p><p>"To date," the pink-haired boy corrected, "but I cannot suddenly be blind."</p><p> </p><p>He got up, arranging his hair, “maybe I should just talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon turned over, analyzing the room to spot the guy.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean you could take his order it’s your job,” Eric proposed and Juyeon laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee stuck out his tongue, “I might do it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get it wrong!” Juyeon yelled and his friend just showed him the finger.</p><p> </p><p>The tallest one got up, sitting super close to the two others, "he told me he didn't want to date anyone?? That he was not interested in men, that he wanted a break?? What's all that about??" he whispered very angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Eric ordered another muffin, “it’s probably nothing, don’t worry, it’s just Chanhee finding someone cute it happens all the time,” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>“When will it be me, though?”</p><p> </p><p>His two friends did not answer and Eric just gave him his muffin with a little pout, "thanks," he mumbled. Behind them, they heard Chanhee exaggerated laughing and Younghoon just bit into the cake.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon clapped his hand, "well," he blurted out embarrassed, "maybe we should just..."</p><p> </p><p>“Guys!” Jacob yelled entering the coffee shop, “I was afraid everyone would be at work, I’m so glad to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>He eyed at Chanhee, who was still flirting with the man playing with his hair, “well I guess at least someone should be but anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>His smile was big and his eyes were sparkling when he sat down next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get some?” Eric asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob faked choking of surprise, “Eric, this… yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda visible,” Juyeon added, “so, Sangyeon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmh mmh,” he answered with satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Eric whistled, “damn that must have been something, I haven’t seen you like that for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>The guitarist stretched his arm, smiling even more, “yeah that’s exactly what I needed to forget… anyway,” he quickly stopped himself looking at Juyeon and Eric, “Sangyeon’s nice, caring, hot and totally gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, is it like, serious?” wondered Juyeon.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob shrugged, “I’m not thinking about serious right now, just having fun.”</p><p> </p><p>"He is still talking to that guy," Younghoon whispered between his teeth. Jacob raised a questioning eyebrow but Juyeon made a sign to make him understand to just let it go and gently patted the tallest's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you’re happy,” he said instead, “’everything is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am,” Jacob muttered, “I’m gonna go take a coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>He left to the counter and Juyeon and Eric exchanged a knowing look, beside them Younghoon whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjae’s coming,” Younghoon suddenly said, turning over, panic in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I cannot deal with all of you at the same time,” Juyeon cried out, “I’m glad everything is okay with you, Eric.”</p><p> </p><p>The latter just nodded, finishing Younghoon’s muffin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Hyunjae yelled out happily coming to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” they answered less convinced.</p><p> </p><p>He sat next to his brother, putting his arm around his shoulder with the same enthusiasm. “You look glad,” Juyeon commented.</p><p> </p><p>Eric pointed at Jacob who was coming back slowly with his coffee, he silently articulated “not gonna last,” and Younghoon coughed loudly to hide his comment.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a date tonight!” Hyunjae explained proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“You what?!" Juyeon and Jacob screamed at the same time. Jacob spiled out his coffee on Younghoon's pants who bounced back.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae looked weirdly at them, "yeah yesterday I met a girl in the cab when we were stuck because of the blackout, I asked for her number and called her today so, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon got up, “that’s great, amazing, have fun, I have laundry to do. Eric, you promised you’d help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did?” the latter asked before meeting his gaze, “oh okay, yeah, see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Hyunjae said confused.</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope your date will be good Hyunjae,” Jacob timidly said. Their gazes met, Younghoon fell back even more in the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae’s lips slightly tremble, but he quickly smiled instead, “thanks. Hope the guy you met is great too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he is."</p><p> </p><p>They stayed silent for a while, both avoiding each other’s looks. Younghoon also got up, “okay I’m leaving too, if Chanhee comes back just tell him...” he shrugged, “nothing, see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Hyunjae asked again, “I feel like they’re avoiding me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t worry, there’s nothing unsaid here. You know what, I should go too. Have fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob gave up on his half-empty cup, grabbed his stuff and left, leaving Hyunjae even more lost.</p><p> </p><p>“I got that guy number!” Chanhee came back with a big smile, “wait? Where is everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good for you, Chanhee,” Hyunjae sighed.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to see more of this,” Juyeon explained as they were going up on the stairs, “thought I’d save you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric laughed, “and Younghoon?”</p><p> </p><p>“And hear him whine about Chanhee? No way.”</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged a knowing smile, climbing up the last stairs to the door of Juyeon’s apartment. “Is everything good with you,” the latter asked while opening the door, “not any crush on someone in our friends that you secretly hold?”</p><p> </p><p>The youngest hummed, following him inside, “actually...”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon let down his keys on the plate near the entrance and turned around to face the other man, his fists on his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me, is it Chanhee also? Jacob?”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped, looking horrified, “oh it’s Hyunjae? Please not my brother...”</p><p> </p><p>Eric put his hands on Juyeon’s chest, “that’s not it,” he calmly said. He looked right into his eyes, the eldest was frowning his eyebrows, obviously confused, which made Eric chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you’re asking,” he slowly said making sure not to lose the eye contact, “it’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon opened his mouth, closed it, mixed emotions were going through his eyes but he did not push back the other man. Eric took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s okay with you I really would like to kiss you,” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take long for Juyeon to slowly nod and Eric put a kiss on his lips. It was very gentle, a bit shy and unsure but yet that made the youngest heart miss a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, c’mon Eric,” Juyeon mumbled and before the other one could say anything, he put his hands around the back of his neck and crashed his lips on his, digging for a more passionate kiss. It took Eric by surprise for a second but he quickly made up for this opening his lips to let Juyeon’s tongue do what he had visibly been craving for.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest hands went into Juyeon’s hair, playing and grabbing his locks as the kiss deepened and got hotter.</p><p> </p><p>They parted for a second, both out of breath, but the tallest hands were already sneaking under Eric’s shirt, caressing his skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Juyeon," he panted out, "are you sure because after this, we just, will not be able to be friends anymore."</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other, Juyeon’s eyes were now filled with lust, not any sign of the confusion that he had before, “Eric,” he whispered softly, kissing him once again, slowly leading him toward his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I really really do not want to be your friend,” he ended, closing the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Eric was playing with Juyeon’s hair, staring at his handsome face, still wondering if he had really slept with him or if it was a dream.</p><p> </p><p>“What's going on," Juyeon mumbled, his eyes half-closed.</p><p>He blushed, “I’m just wondering if it’s real,” he answered embarrassed of having being caught.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon smiled and Eric felt like he was melting inside, “it really is,” he said kissing him gently on the lips, on his cheeks and nose before snuggling closer to him, “it totally is.”</p><p> </p><p>They stayed a bit in that position just Eric petting Juyeon’s hair, kissing sometimes his forehead lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“About the others,” he eventually said.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon raised his head to look at him, “I really do not want to think about the others right now,” he commented jokingly. He pouted when the other stopped caressing his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“But do we tell them?”</p><p> </p><p>The eldest half got up, resting his weight on his forearms. Eric bit his lower lip at the sight of him, his messy hair and bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell them that we are…?” Juyeon started.</p><p> </p><p>Eric cleared his throat, “that we are, hum, something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d date you, Eric, if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>The latter scoffed, still a bit destabilized at his honesty and confidence, but smiled, “I want to!”</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied by the answer, Juyeon snuggled by next to him, “let’s date, not tell anyone else, because they’re annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good to me,” Eric whispered, kissing him on the forehead, slowly getting lower and lower to Juyeon’s pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae finished quickly his glass of wine, immediately ordering another one, “maybe we should just get a bottle,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Er," Eunbi answered but Hyunjae did not wait for her answer, following his own decision. The waiter politely smiled and nodded before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what were we saying?" Hyunjae asked the girl.</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting in a fancy restaurant that Eunbi had recommended, if she had seemed pleased when he had met her in front of it, she was now getting more and more uncomfortable. “You were talking about your friends,” she reminded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” he blurted out a bit too loudly, “that’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>The waiter brought the new bottle, Hyunjae enthusiastically, yet a bit sadly, gave him his glass to fill up. Eunbi cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, I’m sorry,” he muttered, “I should have let you be served first, this is so rude.”</p><p>Eunbi rolled her eyes but still thanked the waiter politely. “So,” she said, changing the subject, “I still had a nice birthday, half the cake was eaten by Hyewon but it was still great...”</p><p> </p><p>"Jacob, my friend," Hyunjae immediately retorted and Eunbi sighed, without even trying to hide it but the man did not notice at all, "he bakes the most delicious cookies, he usually does this for my birthday, he's pretty amazing."</p><p> </p><p>He drunk half of his glass bitterly, “what if he’s gonna make them for his new boyfriend now?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… a risk, I guess?” she commented, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you do think so too,” he whined, “I don’t know what I’m gonna do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you two dating?” Eunbi had to ask while the waiter put their plates on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae moved his hand a bit too violently, almost hitting the waiter’s arm who held a gasp, “no no no!! I’m straight!”</p><p> </p><p>Eunbi stared at him for a second, then sighed once again, and drunk her glass of wine entirely, “I see,” she whispered more to herself than for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I just, ugh, dislike seeing him with that guy,” kept on going Hyunjae without minding at all the lack of reaction and interest coming from his date, “and other guys in general, which is totally because he is.. my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>She glared at him before making a hand go through her hair, “okay this is not how I expected the night to go but I just leave you and feel good about myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he let out weakly, pouring more wine into his glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjae,” she seriously said, “that’s not the feelings you have when it’s about your friend, you realize that?”</p><p> </p><p>The latter raised an eyebrow, confused, “but he is my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can be your friends and you can still have feelings for him.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, drunk even more, his brain was starting to be completely fuzzy, a mix of different thoughts and emotions, “feelings,” he said in a shaking voice.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed his hand gently, “yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>He took his phone out of his pocket, “I really need to talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, are you sure? Right now? In this state?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae nodded brutally, already looking for Jacob's number in his repertory. She just shrugged and started eating her food. The phone rang a few times before reaching his voice mail.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not answering,” he said, “but I’m gonna leave a message, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay," she just answered not caring at all anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jacob, it's Hyunjae, I hope I'm not bothering you, well if you're not answering you're probably busy and you've decided not to be bothered so..."</p><p> </p><p>Eunbi stuck out one thumb to encourage it, enjoying her food in silence and Hyunjae winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, what I really wanted to say is very simple, actually I'm on this date with a very nice girl and she helped me figure out something," he took a deep breathe, "I think I might have feelings for you, and I know this might sound weird because of the whole me being straight thing."</p><p> </p><p>The girl choked out a laugh but still nodded at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah so, I hope you have fun with your new boyfriend, ah,” he finished in a very low voice, “that’s it, I just hope you’re happy Jacob because I just really like you, and I hope he treats you like you deserve, bye.”</p><p> </p><p>He ended the call, looking sadly at his phone screen.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, I’m gonna pass on the dessert,” Eunbi eventually said and Hyunjae just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon put down in front of Hyunjae a glass of water and some medicines, “drink this,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>His brother thanked him silently, following his advice. He was sitting at the table inside Juyeon's kitchen when he had woken up feeling sick and hangover, he had immediately run to see his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"So, great night yesterday?" the dark-haired boy asked teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae sighed, “I don’t remember shit and I got no message from her so I guess not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” he answered, patting his shoulder, “it happens.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat down on the couch in the living room, he kept on eyeing at the door of his room but Hyunjae did not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t come to see you yesterday night, though? You or anyone, or Jacob? I feel like I talked to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Not me,” Juyeon answered, “I haven’t seen </span><span>anyone at all yesterday.” </span></p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae gave him a weird look, “really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?? Why would I?” he jumped out a bit more aggressively than he had hoped.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee didn’t come home?”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon exhaled loudly, “oh you’re talking about Chanhee. I think he did, I didn’t pay much attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so weird today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You came here so just roll with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae groaned, “please do not speak so loudly.”</p><p> </p><p>The youngest brother sighed, got up, and went back to his bedroom, leaving Hyunjae alone with his now empty glass of water and a persistent headache. Right after this, the front door opened again, letting Jacob enter into the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Jacob greeted, “hi Hyunjae. Chanhee’s not awake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think so,” he muttered with difficulty, “but go wake him up so I’m not the only suffering.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob laughed gently, “I see yesterday was something.”</p><p> </p><p>The other man just shrugged and Jacob went toward Chanhee’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, did I see you yesterday?” Hyunjae asked, “I have the feeling I talked to you but I can’t remember anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Jacob said thoughtful, “but you did call me, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae frowned, “really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, think you let me a message but I didn’t listen to it yet. I’m gonna do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae hummed, getting up to put his glass on the sink. He turned around to Jacob listening to his voicemail, he blinked as he heard slightly his own voice coming through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Jacob wait!”</p><p> </p><p>He ran to the other boy, trying to grab his phone quickly but Jacob's face had already lost all its colors and the message was coming to its end when he managed to put his hand on the phone. Their faces were so close, Hyunjae was completely freaking out as he could not read anything from Jacob's body language.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjae,” the guitarist slowly articulated.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yeah,” the latter muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob put back his phone on his pocket and then grabbed Hyunjae by the shoulder to slightly push him aside.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lower lip, his brain was already working with difficulty due to the alcohol but the panic that was crippling in his entire body made it even worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, hum...”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you like me?”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other, Hyunjae could not move at all, not even breath correctly. Tiny tears were starting to fill Jacob’s eyes and he started to hate himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I, yeah, yeah, that’s what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob stayed still.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I said,” he repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this,” was all the other guy answered, “no you didn’t say that, you didn’t confirm that.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved over, making a big circle to not come too close to Hyunjae, going back to the main door. He stopped right before reaching it, “you did not say you liked me when I’ve liked you for months and now I found someone that is nice and fun, and I thought I’d stop liking you because you kept dating girls and telling everyone you were straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Jacob, I’m really sorry, I know I’m the worst and I’m really hurting you,” he stuttered, “it's so complicated I didn't realize it-"</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go,” Jacob cut him out, “I need some time, I just can’t deal with that right now, not like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Hyunjae could add anything else, Jacob had left the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon stared at Eric who just stared back, obviously as horrified as the other was.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God," Juyeon whined very very quietly, "I wished we weren't here and that we hadn't heard anything."</p><p> </p><p>Eric nodded, not even daring to speak. He put his ear on the door, listening carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he still there?” the tallest asked, biting his nails worryingly. The other one shook his head negatively.</p><p> </p><p>“Jacob left,” he explained, “but I think I can still hear Hyunjae.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon started pacing on the bedroom, messing with his own hair, “should I go talk to him? What do I say? Maybe he wants to be alone?”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped, looking at Eric who was totally helpless, “even if he doesn’t what to be alone, what am I supposed to say to him? “Hey bro, so about that all straight thing you lied to yourself about for years and we all knew you were not, glad you came around with this! Even if it might ruin your relationship with one of my best friend, maybe even tense the entire group, oh also, yes I’ve heard everything, hope you don’t mind!”</p><p> </p><p>He panted, out of breath after his speech. Eric slowly grabbed him by the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, you’re not gonna say that,” he slowly and gently said, “second of all, it’s not your fault if you’ve heard it, it’s your apartment after all. But I think you should at least try and go see if he’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed him with kindness, “also you really have to distract him because I’ll have to eventually leave this room at some point,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon laughed a bit sadly, “okay I’m gonna do that.”</p><p> </p><p>He clapped his hands, “I’m gonna do that,” he repeated going to the door. He put his hand on the knob, waited for a second, and then turned around to come back in Eric’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric pushed him to the door, “good luck,” he just said.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon whined but left the room. He spotted right away Hyunjae laying down on the couch, his hands over his head, not moving at all. For a second, he thought about going back to the room but he distinctly heard Eric shushing him, whether it was in his head or in the reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he muttered walking very slowly toward the couch, kneeling next to his brother. He patted his hair with affection. It still felt a bit weird for him when the roles were exchanged and seeing his older brother being so obviously upset broke his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae took out one of his hands to look at him, "you heard everything?" he articulated.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>His brother just groaned, “cool, and if you did, I guess Chanhee did too, so everyone will know as soon as he dares to leave his room.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know everyone kinda already knew about it,” Juyeon started regretting as soon as the words had escaped his lips when he saw Hyunjae’s horrified expression, his hands now on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean everyone knew,” he whined out in a tiny voice.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon took a deep breath, "we all knew you were struggling..."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae took out one of the cushions and hit his brother on the head, "STRUGGLING???" he yelled not caring at all at the other one's gasps and protestations.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it! We all thought you needed to figure out by yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>The eldest put down the cushion and fell back down on the couch, “I thought you all already knew I was stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Hyunjae, we know,” Juyeon answered patting his hair even more, “but no one had expected you to do that, drunk call, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he mumbled his voice full of tears, “I don’t know what to do now, I feel completely lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon hugged him, not really sure if he had the answer to this. As Hyunjae was in his arms, he saw Chanhee getting out of his own room, articulating silently the name “Jacob” and the tallest nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you just both need a bit of time, it’s gonna be okay,” he eventually said.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Younghoon entered the café, Eric and Juyeon were already there, sipping on their cup of coffee without making any noise, Chanhee was sitting on the armchair, obviously not minding his own work at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” he said only to be welcomed with empty stares, “oh wow did someone die?”</p><p> </p><p>“Worse,” Eric answered.</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon sat down on the chair where Chanhee already was, “what?” he asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjae left a drunk message to Jacob,” Juyeon explained, “coming out and confessing. And we heard all their fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee raised an eyebrow, “well only Juyeon and me, Eric wasn’t there.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric hid his face behind his cup, “yeah I wasn’t there at all, just sleeping alone in my own apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>They all stared at him but he just smiled awkwardly before drinking his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway!” Juyeon quickly exclaimed, “Hyunjae cried, Chanhee tried to speak to Jacob but he said nothing so we’re just waiting for a miracle at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also I have to restart my training as a waiter, my manager say I basically suck,” sighed Chanhee, “which is totally not important at all considering the situation of our friends, I think someone is asking for coffee, see you,” he added when everyone sent him death stares before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I shouldn't ask him to bring me a coffee then?" Younghoon wondered and Eric chuckled. Juyeon gave him his own cup with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm really not feeling this at all," he sighed, "what if they can never talk to each other and like we have to chose between the two and it's the end of our friends' group?" Eric patted him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Eric winced, "Jacob sounded very mad at Hyunjae about how he had to do that when he had found someone nice," when he spotted Younghoon's weird look on him he added, "well that's what Chanhee and Juyeon told me."</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll figure things out, Jacob has had this crush on Hyunjae for a while it just can’t disappear that way,” Younghoon commented, pinching his lips, eyeing at the pink hair waiter, “trust me, I’m sure it’s gonna be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Jacob came back to Sangyeon’s apartment the latter had woken up. He hid a sigh behind a pleasant smile, seeing the eldest making breakfast, singing softly as he cooked. He was shirtless, obviously happy and totally carefree and as soon as he spotted Jacob, he grinned at him. The day before, it would have made him totally melt, probably throwing himself into his arms and kiss him gently on the lips but now he just felt terribly sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, where did you go so early?” Sangyeon asked cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob crossed his arms, “I just needed to see Chanhee but he was still sleeping. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay baby,” the pet name made Jacob even sulkier but he tried to smile more, Sangyeon showed him two plates, “I made you breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>He made him sat down at the table, ruffling his hair with affection, “thank you,” softly said Jacob.</p><p> </p><p>The way Sangyeon was absolutely caring and lovely made him wanna scream suddenly, he felt like he was suffocating with the affection the eldest was giving him. He started to eat with no appetite at all, the fact that the breakfast was absolutely delicious made his heart torn in his chest. He eyed at Sangyeon. He was happily talking about something and Jacob found himself realizing he did not care at all about it, he did not have any ounce of endearment like he could have had yesterday. His mind kept on going back to Hyunjae and his confession, no matter how hard he tried to focus on the hot, nice, and caring guy who had made him breakfast after they had slept together, sitting in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, Jacob?”</p><p> </p><p>The latter snapped out of his thoughts, “oh, yes, it’s very good, everything is great,” he grinned a bit more and it seemed to satisfied Sangyeon enough.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee fell down on the couch with a sigh, “ugh I’m so tired of serving coffee, this job sucks. I just got scold because apparently there is a way to clean the cappuccino machine and I wasn’t doing it correctly, like I even do it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric stared weirdly at his own cappuccino and put down the cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to find a job in fashion anyway? How is that going?” Juyeon asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee shrugged, “nothing happened.”</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you like send resumes a few years ago and never did it again?" Eric wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Nothing happened since,” the waiter repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“If you hate this job so much, maybe you could quit it and look for another one related to fashion,” Juyeon proposed.</p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired boy pouted, "actually the guy I met the other day, Changmin, works in this big brand in the city center, I thought he could get me in or something but I haven't heard of him since."</p><p> </p><p>Eric clapped, “that’s great! Why don’t you just give him a call? Talk to him about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to look needy!”</p><p> </p><p>His two friends stared in silence. “Don’t worry you never do,” Juyeon said patting him on the thigh, “you should just do it, I thought you were interested anyway, he was pretty cute.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure about it, is he cute? Yeah, he really is, but I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t date him, but I think you should still try to see if he could help you get a job.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee thought for a second, “you're probably right. I guess I got too used to doing this."</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t get any better though,” Eric commented and Chanhee threw his apron at him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjae,” said a soft voice by the door, knocking just for the form, “are you still here?”</p><p> </p><p>The latter raised up from the couch he had not moved from even when Juyeon had offered him to go grab a cup of coffee, "Jacob?" he muttered. His headache was still there and no amount of medicine had seemed to soothe it, so he had just laid down, his eyes half-close trying to forget everything by sleeping all day.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he said getting up, “I thought you’d need even more time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob had a tiny smile, “thought so too.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other a bit embarrassed, Hyunjae did not know if he should be talking or waiting, nor what he was supposed to say. Jacob sat down, playing with a lock of his hair nervously, “I had a whole speech ready in my head and now suddenly it all faded away,” he confessed laughing awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Hyunjae said shyly sitting in front of him, “I can try to say something…”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob nodded gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought a lot also, what my brain let me do at least with the headache, I know I did the worse thing possible to you, and I'm sorry I didn't realize before my feelings for you and, well, the whole gay or bi, whatever thing."</p><p> </p><p>He took a long deep breath, "Juyeon told me everyone else knew about it, though, and there are a few things that, now I see, should have made me understand."</p><p> </p><p>The other one snorted ironically, “yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“In short,” Hyunjae continued not minding at all the interruption, “I’m sorry but what I said on this message is sincere. I really like you, Jacob.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob groaned, putting his hands all over his hair. Hyunjae coughed, "well, I guess it might sound awful."</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant by that,” he corrected, “you have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But not right now, that’s it? Is it because of Sangyeon?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, “my feelings are still the same for you, Hyunjae, it’s just I don’t know what’s gonna happen, you’ve spent so long fighting against yourself because you did not want to realize you had feelings for another guy and I’m scared about this. I don’t want to be with someone who’s afraid of who he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob looked at him with very sad eyes that made Hyunjae’s heart tighten in his chest. He timidly put his hand over, Jacob’s, “I really was afraid but now I’ve turned the situation all over in my head and I just realized the only thing I’m afraid of is losing you,” he softly said, “if it’s not too much to ask I’d like to have a chance with you.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled gently at him, hoping his sincerity was obvious enough. The other one linked their fingers together and he bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“I really want to kiss you right now, but I guess it’d be better to break-up with someone else before,” Jacob answered getting up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjae got up too, he pulled Jacob with his hand toward him, placing his other hand on the other’s one cheek, </span>
  <span>“it’d be better but...” he finished his sentence by putting a small kiss on his lips. He felt a bit insecure but when Jacob answered by deepening it, everything suddenly felt extremely right, like it had been the one thing missing in his entire life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back soon,” Jacob whispered when they parted away. He left the apartment with a smile and Hyunjae had to hold on a scream of joy.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee and Juyeon both put their ears on the door of their apartment, trying to hear if there where any noise in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, aren’t you the one living there,” Younghoon commented tiredly, “just open the door.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon shushed him, “I’m not gonna enter in this if Hyunjae’s still crying or sulking.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee approved.</p><p> </p><p>“And if he is?”</p><p> </p><p>"Then we're looking for a new apartment," the pink-haired boy said seriously, "now shut up we can't hear anything."</p><p> </p><p>He put back his ear on the door right when someone opened, making both Juyeon and Chanhee fall over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, gentlemen," Hyunjae's voice said. He had a big grinned on his face, looking at the two boys on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re smiling!” yelled Eric, “he’s smiling guys!”</p><p> </p><p>He shook Younghoon, all excited and the tallest just patted gently his head. Juyeon difficulty got up.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay??” Juyeon pointed his brother with his finger, “you’re not crying or like having a meltdown?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae thought for a second, “actually I am but I’m pretending that everything is okay so that you won’t act so strange!”</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell down on everyone and they all stared at Hyunjae with fear. Jacob suddenly popped out next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just joking guys,” he softly corrected putting his hand in Hyunjae’s hand, “everything is really okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric was the first one to react, jumping with excitement and running to hug both of them and quickly all the others followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, maybe we could hug but like, inside?” Jacob scoffed out, suffocating under the weight of everyone and they all agreed on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon was all crying about how he was afraid that our group might break up,” Eric said, still jumping around Jacob like a puppy, “you really scared him.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon crossed his arms around his chest, "I was not crying," he muttered but behind him, Younghoon and Chanhee agreed with Eric. Hyunjae smiled with endearment at him and ruffled his hair. They sat on the couch around the coffee table, Jacob shyly sat on the armchair Hyunjae's was sitting on, their hands still locked together.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you guys are dating?” Younghoon eventually asked.</p><p> </p><p>The two concerned exchanged a look, and Hyunjae held Jacob’s hand a bit tighter, “yes, we are,” he whispered, his cheeks red with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>All their friends started to cheer when Jacob's put a little kiss on his boyfriend's lips, whose face turned even redder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy for you two,” Chanhee said, clapping his hand and getting, “but I gotta go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” asked Younghoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Find a job.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob sent him a weird look, “it’s like past 8pm.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee pointed a finger at him, “don’t judge my methods!” he screamed and left the apartment. Jacob just stayed still for a second, a bit taken aback but just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good that he left,” Younghoon spoke up, ignoring the concerned looks from the others, “his birthday’s coming so maybe we should prepare something.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sighed of relief, “I thought you were sick for a second, man,” Eric let out.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise birthday party sounds nice,” Jacob thought out loud, “actually it’ll be great to hang out all together.”</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded with enthusiasm at the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, guys, but if Chanhee is looking for a new job, does that mean we’re gonna have to pay for coffee now?” Eric asked terrified.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” Younghoon entered into Chanhee and Juyeon’s apartment, “have you seen that? Someone’s moving in the building.”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped at the door frame seeing Eric sipping coffee in the kitchen, next to Juyeon who was toasting bread.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you always here before anyone else?” he asked, “why are you in your pajamas?"</p><p> </p><p>Eric just choked on his beverage, “I live across the hall and have a very terrible sleep schedule, so I just come here as soon as the sun comes up,” he answered extremely seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Juyeon interrupted, “new guy you said?”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon took a sit in front of Eric, also grabbing one of the toasts already done, “yeah,” he said, “looks like our age, pretty hot, nice smile. You should ask him out, Juyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric put down a bit too violently his cup on the table, “maybe you should!” he retorted aggressively. The other one stared at him for a second, the youngest tried to make an awkward smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not interested,” softly interceded Juyeon putting more toasts on the table.</p><p> </p><p>The tallest stopped looking weirdly at Eric who was munching quietly on bread and took his attention to Juyeon, “why not? I swear he’s hot, also I haven’t seen you with someone for a while now.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon cleared his throat, "yeah, I just don't wanna date."</p><p> </p><p>“Like, ever?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s on you, he looks cute, though,” Younghoon shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Who looks cute?” Jacob’s voice asked entering the apartment, Hyunjae following him. They sat down at the table, also serving themselves for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon took out more cups and coffee for everyone, “Younghoon said a new guy was moving in the building.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, a potential man for Juyeon?" teased Hyunjae.</p><p> </p><p>Eric got up, his two hands on the table, “gosh he told y’all no, won’t you leave the man alone?!”</p><p> </p><p>He slowly sat back when he noticed everyone was looking at him with huge eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Chanhee didn’t come home last night?” he asked to break the tension.</p><p> </p><p>Like he had invoked him, their pink-haired friend entered with a satisfied smile, "wow have y'all seen that cute guy moving in?"</p><p> </p><p>“We quickly heard about him,” Juyeon said with a fake nice smile.</p><p> </p><p>"One of you three," Chanhee continued like no one had said anything, pointing at Juyeon, Eric, and Younghoon, "should go and get him."</p><p> </p><p>Eric groaned but did not say anything else, knowing very well everyone was still eyeing at him weirdly and Juyeon was very tensed next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not including yourself in the available persons?” Jacob asked Chanhee with a knowing look, “did your job searching went well?”</p><p> </p><p>He had mimicked quotation marks on the word “job”. The waiter put butter on of his toast, not answering too quickly to let the suspense rise between them.</p><p> </p><p>“It was for a job,” he eventually answered, “and yes it also involved a cute and nice guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Very nice if you spent the night with him, on the first date,” Hyunjae added.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked daggers at him and Jacob, “you two, it’s been only one day since you’ve started dating and you’re already annoying as hell. I did not sleep with him, we just talked a lot and he prepared me for a job interview because there is a place as assistant free in his office!” he said with excitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Chanhee that’s so amazing!” Juyeon exclaimed, “I’m so proud of you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know right! I’m so happy right now I could just cry.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric pointed his spoon at him, “but if it was just for work, why don’t you add yourself into the available ones?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never know what’s gonna happen, I said that guy was cute, so.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon, who had not said anything yet, titled his head on the side, “so are you gonna work for this guy?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee put his cup in front of Juyeon to get some coffee, “not for him,” he answered while his roommate poured the beverage for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Younghoon said, badly hiding his relief.</p><p> </p><p>“With him, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon held a sigh, “I’m glad for you, it’s your dream,” he still said with sincerity and the waiter smiled at him with endearment.</p><p> </p><p>“On this note,” he said, “I gotta go, hopefully serving my last cups of coffee today!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he had left the apartment, Younghoon let out a deep sigh, his head falling on the table while his friends patted him with compassion.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Eric and Juyeon were left alone in the apartment, everyone had gone to work. They were cleaning up the dishes, putting some order in the kitchen when Juyeon cleared lightly his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Eric asked washing the last plate. He turned his head to see the other one had his back on the kitchen counter, arms crossed on his chest, and a mischievous smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You were jealous earlier?” Juyeon said.</p><p> </p><p>Eric turned off the water, drying his hands with a towel before scooting near his boyfriend, “what if I was?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say that you look extremely attractive.”</p><p> </p><p>The youngest titled his head on the side, coming ever closer to Juyeon, enough for their mouths to be just a kiss away.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon nodded, staring at Eric's lips. It did not take more for the latter to close the distance between them a kiss deeply his boyfriend, putting his two hands around his face to make it easier. The tallest hands slid to his waist, holding them as close as possible to his own body. When they break apart to get some air, they were both smiling, and immediately Eric felt the need to kiss the other guy even more.</p><p> </p><p>“I do hope they’ll let it go with this guy, though,” he said pouting before kissing Juyeon on the corner of his lips several times.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend let out a small moan, “if it makes you like that,” he whispered, “I kinda hope they don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric laughed and kissed him even more, giving him whatever he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone!” exclaimed Jacob coming into the coffee shop, a guy with dark hair and a timid smile on his lips following him, “this is Kevin, Kevin, this is everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>He pointed the guys all sitting in on the couch, from the other side of the counter Chanhee waved at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, hello everyone,” Kevin shyly greeted.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob sat next to Hyunjae, who squeezed himself closer to Juyeon, himself sitting next to Eric, while Kevin took the last chair available, in front of Younghoon.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're the guy that's moving in the building in front, right?" Chanhee asked coming over to take his order, “what would you like to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Gotta be me!” he answered with a grin before ordering a cappuccino. The waiter agreed and went back behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob grabbed Hyunjae’s hand playing with his finger a bit absent-mindedly, “I ran into him and I thought about inviting him for coffee so that he’d be a bit more comfortable. He is Canadian too!” he said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“What brought you in the U.S?” wondered Juyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“My twin brother already lives here, and I got a job offer here so I thought, why not!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee came back to the table, putting a cup on it, "officially the last coffee I'm gonna serve!" he sings sang with pride, taking off his apron.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin took the cup, examining what was inside, “this is not a cappuccino...”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob waved at him, “just let it go,” he whispered but Chanhee was not paying attention at all so Kevin nodded and drank it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re quitting?” the Canadian asked Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“It was just supposed to be a temporary job...” the latter started to answer.</p><p> </p><p>Eric commented, “that lasted almost four years.”</p><p> </p><p>"And now I finally have the opportunity to have an interview tomorrow to work in fashion," he continued, throwing daggers at the youngest who was chuckling proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you do?” Jacob asked Kevin with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin smiled, “I’m an actor and a singer!”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob clapped with enthusiasm, dropping Hyunjae’s hand who seemed pretty sad about it, “that’s amazing! I sing too and play the guitar maybe we could do a duo or something!”</p><p> </p><p>He high five the other Canadian who was as happy as he was.</p><p> </p><p>“All of you are friends?” the newcomer asked, “for a long time I guess?” he added as they all agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Me and Juyeon are roommates, we also went to high school together,” Chanhee started thinking carefully, “Hyunjae is Juyeon’s older brother.”</p><p> </p><p>"And, me and Hyunjae are friends since college," Younghoon kept on explaining, "and Jacob for a little while was Juyeon's roommate but he moved out, now he is dating Hyunjae.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae pointed Eric, “and he is my roommate, we got all reunited a few years ago and now here we are."</p><p> </p><p>Kevin whistled with admiration, "damn, I don't think I could ever still talk with my high school or college friends, to be honest."</p><p> </p><p>“Most of this was unexpected,” Juyeon said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cool,” the Canadian commented.</p><p> </p><p>They all exchanged looks like they were discovering the bond between all of them, "I guess it is, yeah," Juyeon repeated with endearment.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon discreetly opened the door of his apartment, it was the early morning and he had to come back to his own room before Chanhee would wake up. In the dark, he closed the door, making sure as much as possible to not make any noise.</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon?” Chanhee’s voice said and he gasped, “what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned over to his roommate perfectly awake, sitting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in front of him. Juyeon froze.</p><p> </p><p>"I, uh..." he started desperately thinking for a good excuse, "was having an early morning walk."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked at him weirdly, "in your pajamas?"</p><p> </p><p>The other one sat down in front of him, “yeah,” he mumbled, “I didn’t feel like dressing up. But why are you up so early?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have my interview today and I felt very anxious, couldn’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>He poured coffee for Juyeon, who thanked him silently.</p><p> </p><p>"It's gonna be okay, Changmin did prepare you for everything? I'm sure you'll be fine, you're so charming and it's truly the thing you're most interested in, your passion will convince them."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee smiled and rubbed his roommate’s hand with softness, “thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, showing Eric tiptoeing inside the apartment, “Juyeon,” he whispered, “did you-”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped himself seeing Chanhee, "I have a terrible sleep schedule," he said in a normal voice, clearing up his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon nodded with conviction, “he truly does,” he added with a knowing look toward Chanhee who seemed too tired anyway to contest anything.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae passed in front of the coffee shop, stopping in front of the window as he spotted inside Jacob, with his guitar, next to him Kevin and on the chair near them Sangyeon. He frowned and pressed his face on the glass window to distinguish a bit more what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Entering through the door would be easier,” Younghoon’s voice said behind him, “unless you’re trying to go to Hogwarts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up," the other one hissed at him. The tallest laughed, took his arm, and forced him to enter the café with him.</p><p> </p><p>When they got near the couches, Jacob was teaching to Kevin a song he had written earlier and Sangyeon was listening to them, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Younghoon said, “found your boyfriend outside, he looked like a lost puppy so I brought it back to you,” he added to Jacob.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae pouted but sat down next to Jacob who laughed and kissed him softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone free on Friday night?” Younghoon kept talking, sitting down on the last chair, “for Chanhee’s surprise birthday party. You’re all invited, I just saw Juyeon we’re gonna organize it in his apartment,” he said with enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin thought for a second, “is it okay if I bring my brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon nodded, noting it on his phone and Sangyeon accepted the invitation too. “Okay, well that’s amazing, I’m gonna go buy him his gift, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“We really have to offer him something?” Hyunjae whined.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s his birthday,” Younghoon responded.</p><p> </p><p>Since Hyunjae did not answer anything, Jacob leaned on, whispering in the ear of his boyfriend, “yes we have.”</p><p> </p><p>The tallest one rolled his eyes and left the café, stumbling and stuttering an excuse when he crossed Chanhee who was entering at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is he going?" asked the pink-haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>All the others muttered something inaudible. Jacob put down his guitar, turning over to face the newcomer.</p><p> </p><p>“How did the interview go?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee fell down on the sit Younghoon had just left, "great! Actually, Changmin even came down after the interview to told me the boss loved me, I think I'm gonna have it."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone cheered for him, “that’s great, congratulations,” Kevin told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, I’m gonna asked Changmin to have dinner with me to celebrate once it’s official,” he added with a bright smile, “I think he is kinda into me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two birds one stone!” mumbled Hyunjae, eating a random piece of cake that was on the table, and he high five Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon’s not here?” Hyunjae asked, entering the apartment. Jacob, who was sitting on the couch shook his head negatively.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae came closer to him, “Chanhee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Still on his date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here then?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “this place is better than mine, also I’m waiting for Chanhee because I wanna know how it went. Why were you looking for Juyeon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I also just prefer this place,” he put an arm around the other one’s shoulder, bringing his boyfriend closer to him, “so we’re totally alone?” he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob put down the book he was reading, snuggling more into his embrace. He kissed his lips, craving for it, “it seems like it.”</p><p> </p><p>They both lay down on the couch, kissing and cuddling even more. Hyunjae played with Jacob’s hair, staring lovingly at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” the eldest muttered between kisses, feeling his gaze on him.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae kissed him once again, “just thinking that you were really the prettiest.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob blushed, surprised by the sudden compliment, “I meant, what are you trying to do?”</p><p> </p><p>The other man seemed a bit taken aback by the question, raising his head up, his eyebrows twitching in every direction. Jacob moved to sit a bit more correctly, looking seriously at Hyunjae who was feeling the anxiety rising inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want me to kiss you?” he asked carefully, yet a bit scared.</p><p> </p><p>The eldest shook his head, “I do want it, and I like it a lot but I don’t know if you’re looking for more, considering you’ve never done it with another man.”</p><p> </p><p>"I, uh," Hyunjae's face turned red as he was starting to find the right words, "I don't want more, like, not right now, not on my brother's couch."</p><p> </p><p>Jacob stared at him for a second and then laughed, “I’m sorry,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend got up, sitting correctly next to him, “no don’t be sorry, I mean, I kinda have been worrying about it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae caressed Jacob's cheek with one of his fingers lovingly, "I wanna discover everything with you, I’ve never felt this way about anyone, I’m really sure about myself.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other one smiled softly, a bit timidly too, and put a tender kiss on his lips, his hand going through his hair right over his ear. </span>
  <span>The front door opened as they were kissing and Chanhee burst in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Chanhee!” Jacob said breaking the contact, “how was your date with Changmin?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee put down with rage his bag on an available chair, “it wasn't a date! Apparently, I didn't make it obvious enough!” he yelled furiously banging the door of his room.</p><p> </p><p>The couple stayed still a second, wondering exactly what had happened but Chanhee came out of his bedroom, “also why are two kissing on my couch? Don’t you have a house?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae’s cheeks turned red due to the embarrassment, “I was looking for Juyeon...” he started but nobody truly cared. Jacob left the couch, making Chanhee sat on a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want some tea and you tell us what happened?” he proposed softly.</p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired boy nodded with a sigh and Jacob rushed to the kitchen to put some water in the kettle.</p><p> </p><p>“So you know when I said he was kinda into me?”</p><p> </p><p>The two others shook their head positively.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess he is not?!”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob brought a cup of tea and put it on the table, “what happened?” he asked still with the softest voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, apparently he seemed to think that the whole dinner was not a date but just a night out between new colleagues and invited other people,” dramatically explained Chanhee with a big gesture, almost hitting the cup.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae raised his eyebrow, “but you’re kinda obvious when it comes to dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so too but no matter how hard I laughed at his jokes or touched his arm, he didn’t even look at me,” he finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he is not into men?” Hyunjae asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee took a sip of his tea, “oh no, as soon as he speaks you know he is, what if he is just no interested by me?” he whined.</p><p> </p><p>His two friends exchanged a confused look and gently patted him on his shoulders as an answer.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Why is Sangyeon here?" asked Hyunjae, sliding next to his brother who was putting drinks out of the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon smiled, “Younghoon invited everyone, Kevin is here too and he even brought his twin brother who brought his boyfriend,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, great, but why is he talking to Jacob?”</p><p> </p><p>The youngest brother just put drinks in his hands, “don’t be like that, they’re friends, here bring that in the living room, stop sulking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t baby me! I’m the oldest here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t be a baby,” the other one retorted, pushing him to the living room. Hyunjae groaned but still obeyed bringing the drinks on the table, Juyeon following him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee had not arrived yet, finishing work a bit later than usual, which happened to be perfect for them to finish the preparation of his surprise birthday party. Eric was supposed to pick him up at his workplace, while the four others were busy welcoming the guests and making everything as perfect as possible, following Younghoon's very strong directives.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you get Chanhee?” asked Juyeon to Hyunjae.</p><p> </p><p>The latter pouted, “a shirt, I hope he’ll like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You let the tag on?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course, he's probably gonna exchange it anyway."</p><p> </p><p>They laughed. Younghoon bounced toward them, “he’s on his way but guys, there’s a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed pretty worried, his eyebrows furrowed and a winced on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Hyunjae wondered, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't stay," he muttered, "work emergency, they really need me at the office, hopefully, it won't be too long but I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” choked out Juyeon, “but you’ve organized everything, you really cared about it, do you really have to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon nodded sadly, he took out a package of his pocket, “give this to Chanhee from me, if I miss the opening of presents, and tell him happy birthday from me.”</p><p> </p><p>In those words, he quickly left the apartment. Jacob came near them, "where is he going? Is something missing?"</p><p> </p><p>“He gotta go to work, apparently it’s an emergency,” his boyfriend explained, sliding his arm around the other one’s waist and making him come closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob pouted, “oh no but this is so sad, he planned the whole evening...”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, someone knocked on the door, the sign that they had all agreed on for Eric to do before entering with Chanhee. Juyeon quickly made a hand movement so that everyone would hide and Eric entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!” they all shouted when Chanhee came in.</p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired boy jumped of excitement as he saw all his friends showing themselves, smiling and cheering for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You guys!” he shouted with joy, he punched friendly Eric on the shoulder, “oh you hid everything so well I would have never thought!”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon came closer to him, hugging him, "happy birthday Chanhee," he said, kissing him on the cheek. Everyone took turns to wish it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Younghoon?” he asked to Juyeon when everyone started to enjoy the party.</p><p> </p><p>“Work called him for an emergency,” he repeated, “he said he’s really sorry and he’s gonna try to come back as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadness fell on Chanhee’s face but he quickly hid it with a smile, “oh I understand.”</p><p>“He’s the one who planned everything, though,” Juyeon added innocently, “he really wanted you to be happy, so, I hope you enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee smiled a bit more but there was something the tallest could not read quite well in his eyes, “I will, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like something is happening between Sangyeon and Kevin,” Hyunjae commented to Eric.</p><p> </p><p>The party was still going great, they had decided to wait until the guests had left to open the presents, but it was starting to be pretty late.</p><p> </p><p>Eric raised an eyebrow, "Nah, don't think so."</p><p> </p><p>They stared at the two men who were simply chatting. Hyunjae slapped his arm, “shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Before the youngest could protest with anything Kevin came to the couch, “I think we’re gonna go,” he said gently, “Hyunjun is working tomorrow but we had a great time, you’ll say thanks to Younghoon for the invitation.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae turned over to him, “Sangyeon’s leaving too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Kevin answered a bit embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>The other one smiled brightly at him, “that’s great! I mean great that you all had a good time!”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin just nodded and went back to grab his own coat, the rest of the guests following him. Eric snorted, "that was ridiculous."</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to shut up, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Eric stuck out his tongue at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, where is Juyeon?” Hyunjae asked.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest jumped back, “what would I know where he is? We’re not committed or whatever!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae stared at him weirdly, “yeah okay never meant that but-”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment Juyeon came out of his bedroom, a few presents in his arms. He put down everything on the table, Chanhee quickly appeared behind him a mischievous smile on his lips, staring at the presents with big eyes. Like it was a sign, Jacob also sat on the couch, expecting. Juyeon sat down on the floor and waved at the presents.</p><p> </p><p>“Younghoon did not send any message so I think he’s still working,” Juyeon added, “so I guess we can start now.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agreed to it. Chanhee grabbed the first package with impatience, shaking it with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s from me,” Hyunjae muttered.</p><p>Chanhee tear apart the paper, revealing a shirt, “oh,” he said not hiding very well his disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“The tag is still on it,” Hyunjae immediately said, “and I still have the receipt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, great!”</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a tiny package, showing it to the others with an interrogated look.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s from Younghoon,” Juyeon answered to the silent question.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee's eyes lit up, tearing up the package even more quickly than for the last one. It revealed a little pale blue box, "looks like jewelry," he commented with excitation. Everyone had come closer to be able to see what was in it.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the pink-haired boy took out of the box a shiny diamond pendent, "I can't believe this," he said with emotion, "he remembered that?"</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jacob asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw this a few months ago when I was walking with him and I totally flashed for it but I couldn’t afford it with my waiter salary.”</p><p> </p><p>“That looks fucking expensive,” Eric whistled.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae stretched his arms above his head, “yeah well that’s Younghoon you know how he is when he falls in love with someone he just...”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped feeling everyone staring at him. Juyeon mumbled something that no one understood, but Chanhee put his hand on Hyunjae’s thigh, extremely concerned by what he had just said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry? Fall in love?”</p><p> </p><p>No one dared to answer, Hyunjae wanted to disappear as he tried to melt himself in the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Younghoon is in love with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob sighed, “yeah, thought it was pretty obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee stayed still for a second staring at his friends, then staring at the pendent, everyone was watching him, holding their breaths. Suddenly he got up, taking his bag, the pendant firmly, safe in his fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the party, I’m gonna go, I have to see him,” he articulated completely flustered.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When the cab stopped in front of the building Younghoon was working in, Chanhee got out as quickly as possible, giving money to the driver without even realizing the amount of it. He entered the building running, fortunately for him, once he got inside, Younghoon came out of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee?” he said spotting the guy, “what are you doing here? What about the party?”</p><p>The latter walked toward Younghoon, “I was there yeah but there was something more important to do...”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon raised his eyebrow in confusion but the other one did not let him say anything else, he showed him the pendant with a smile before slightly tiptoeing to be able to put his lips on Younghoon's. The tallest immediately reacted, putting his arms around Chanhee's waist and pressing a bit more into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjae told me you were in love with me,” Chanhee explained once they parted away, “and it just hit me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjae did what?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee caressed his cheek with his thumb, “we don’t care about Hyunjae,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sorry," Younghoon answered flustered, "but do you like me too?"</p><p> </p><p>The smallest nodded, patiently, “I do, but you should have told me earlier!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you though?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee just kissed him once again, “the important is that we know now.”</p><p> </p><p>They kissed a bit more before Younghoon looked for something in his pocket, eventually taking out a silver chain, he took out delicately the pendent from Chanhee’s hand and put it on the chain. Still very carefully he attached it around Chanhee’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’ll be better that way,” he murmured, letting his hand go through the other one’s hair with affection.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday,” he added in his ear before kissing him some more.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon burst in Hyunjae’s living room, making the latter almost die from a heart attack.</p><p> </p><p>“You!” he screamed and Hyunjae took a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” he squeaked back.</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon came even closer, extremely determined, his finger pointing at him, “I can’t believe you snitched on me, you’re such a traitor, is it that hard to keep a secret?! I trusted you man!”</p><p> </p><p>The other man had almost tears in his eyes, “I’m really really sorry,” he muttered, “I don’t know what happened it just slipped out of my mouth…”</p><p> </p><p>His friend raised his arm and he shrunk as much as he could, but instead of hitting him, he took him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing, I love you so much, I owe you,” he said patting his back with enthusiasm, “I gotta go Chanhee’s waiting for me, but really, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>And he left, letting Hyunjae shaking and confused. He eventually shook his head, fixing up his emotions, understanding what had just happened. Suddenly super excited, he entered Eric’s room without knocking on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“ERIC!” he yelled, only to stop himself when he noticed that his roommate was not alone, “oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he added backing off.</p><p> </p><p>He paused once again, realizing who Eric had been kissing before he had interrupted him, “JUYEON?” he screamed again.</p><p> </p><p>His brother got up, only wearing his pajama pants, stumbling on his direction, "Hyunjae aren't you already sleeping?! This is..."</p><p> </p><p>"I was but then I got hungry so I got up and Younghoon came in to yell and hug me and now I see you hugging and doing stuff with my roommate…"</p><p> </p><p>He stared at them for a second, they both had horrified faces, Eric still had not moved from his bed and Juyeon seemed completely frozen too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, my roommate is sleeping with my BROTHER!” he articulated before leaving the room, too confused.</p><p> </p><p>He stumbled out in the living, his head spinning but Juyeon and Eric followed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait wait wait, Hyunjae,” Juyeon muttered again, “please do not tell anyone about it, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” the other one retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Eric tried to put his hands on his shoulders but his roommate moved, "please?" he said instead which did not convince Hyunjae at all. The two lovers exchanged a worried look.</p><p> </p><p>"We're just not ready yet to tell everyone," Juyeon explained, "We wanna take it slow and you all already had so much thing happening..."</p><p> </p><p>“How long has it been?” asked his brother in a steadier voice, putting his hands on the counter kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Eric’s cheeks were burning red, “few weeks,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t be too long,” Juyeon continued, “soon we will be able to tell everyone else but just give us a bit of time, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The eldest put his hands over his head, whining, “I really hate this.”</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon cleared his throat, “the fact that we’re seeing each other?” he asked timidly.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae raised his head, “no I don’t care about that, I just want to forget what I saw and not have to keep secrets! You do whatever you want,” he pointed his finger to the both of them, as a threat, “although I’ll kill both of you if one of you dare to hurt my best friend or my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>They both agreed with a very long nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now I’m gonna back to my room and sleep, and you two better make no noise, NEVER,” he said still threatening as he walked toward his door, “also I think Younghoon and Chanhee might be dating too now. Good night, or whatever, I don’t wanna know.”</p><p> </p><p>And he disappeared in his room, his hands over his ears and a disgusted frown on his face. Eric and Juyeon both sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that went great,” Eric commented.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee stared at Juyeon who was leaving their apartment, explaining that he had to go grocery shopping, for the fourth time in three days while their fridge was still completely full. Hyunjae was eating some pizza leftovers next to him. A phone on the kitchen counter rang, Chanhee got up to take it, carelessly checking who had sent a message.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that Juyeon’s phone?” Hyunjae asked his mouth full of pizza.</p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired boy just shrugged, still looking at it. The screen was showing one unread message from Eric. By curiosity, he opened the notification.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is Eric asking Juyeon if he’s coming over soon when Juyeon went for grocery shopping?” he said out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae got up, dropping his slice on his plate, “hey! You shouldn’t be looking at his phone like that!”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to grab the phone and Chanhee let him do so, “I didn’t mean to, you know how the screen lights on when you receive a message, it was just under my eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>His friend sent him a dark look.</p><p> </p><p>"But Juyeon's been acting strangely for a few weeks so and now Eric is asking him that? Why would Juyeon lie to us about seeing Eric?"</p><p> </p><p>He opened widely his eyes, suddenly understanding several things. Hyunjae saw on his face that he had connected the dots and put his hands on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they...” Chanhee started.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae shushed him, “no!”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae whined, “no!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee easily got off the other one’s grip, “well it’ll be easy to check it by myself right now,” he said while starting to leave the place. Hyunjae followed him in the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no,” he repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"You can go back to the kitchen! I'll just expose Juyeon by myself and come back it'll be very quick!"</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let you do that, they promised me to keep the secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee stopped brutally, in front of Eric’s apartment, turning over to face Hyunjae, “so you know!”</p><p> </p><p>The eldest took a deep breath and nodded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God!” the other one gasped, “I can’t believe that, why didn’t he tell me anything? I’m his best friend I deserve to know about this, I tell him everything!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae grabbed him by the waist so that he would not be able to move anymore, "it's not about, they just aren't ready, I just found out by accident. And believe me, I wished I had not."</p><p> </p><p>Since Chanhee did not seem very convinced, he quickly added, “he’ll probably tell you when he’ll be ready. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a bit of time for the other man to think but he eventually agreed and Hyunjae pulled him back into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe it, Eric and Juyeon?” he muttered, sitting back on his chair, “that’s so weird and no one else knows about it? You didn’t tell Jacob?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae shook his head, “I promised I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee let his fingers go through his own hair, “well, I’m gonna make things easy for you, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Before the other one could say anything, he got up once again and ran through the door. Hyunjae yelled his name and tried to catch him but failing. Chanhee opened violently the other apartment's door, confident in what he was going to find in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” he screamed, pointing with his finger his two friends, caught in the middle of kissing on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Eric legit jumped a few meters away from Juyeon, whose face was turning bright red. Chanhee was standing in the middle of the room, still pointing at his two friends, screaming between the joy of finding them out and the horror of the realization. Behind him, Hyunjae muttered a “I’m so sorry” that no one actually cared for.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon eventually stood up too, “Chanhee,” he started his two arms straighten up in front of him like he was trying to approach some kind of wild animal, “please be quiet okay.”</p><p> </p><p>His lover was stuck against the wall, his eyes wide open but unable to move. Chanhee avoided Juyeon, still bouncing around the room, unable to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Since when?” the questions were pouring out of his mouth, making the two guilty ones even more uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door froze Juyeon, Hyunjae started to find the situation a bit laughable as their two other friends, Younghoon and Jacob were looking at them with a concerned frown on their faces, “we can hear the screams from down the hall,” Jacob softly observed.</p><p> </p><p>“Juyeon and Eric are kissing!” Chanhee yelled at them.</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon and Jacob stared at him for a second. Then Younghoon’s face turned into a disgusted frown, making Juyeon whine. Jacob seemed neither impressed nor shocked in front of the situation, only a very thin smile appeared on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have bet on this,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae gasped, “you knew?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was suspicious,” his boyfriend answered.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee seemed absolutely outraged, and Younghoon came closer to him to put his hands on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen," Eric said after a while, still not moving from the wall he had been leaning on. Juyeon made a sign with his hand in his direction, making the youngest close his mouth, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Eric and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now,” Juyeon explained, slowly, “we didn’t tell you guys because we wanted to just keep this to ourselves, since everyone always had a lot to deal with all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m your best friend,” Chanhee squeaked out.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon did not mind him and took Eric's hand, making him come closer to the center of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He took a very deep breath, “I was actually thinking about telling you all because even if it’s pretty recent, I’m sure that I’ve never felt that way for anyone and I’m a hundred percent sure that I wanna tell the entire world that I’m dating you,” he continued, now looking at Eric directly in his eyes, “I really really like you, Eric.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric kissed him, “I like you too,” he replied, his cheeks red, “I’m very happy to be your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjae clapped his hands, “great! Now can we go back to the other apartment? There’s still some pizza left.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on Younghoon’s laps, Chanhee stared at Jacob and Hyunjae holding hands, and then Juyeon whispering something in Eric’s hear who laughed, thoughtful. It was an early Sunday morning, the coffee shop was almost empty beside them.</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re all dating each other, should we go on like quadruple dates?” he suddenly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon coughed loudly and Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Never!” Hyunjae answered vigorously, “I don’t want to see how my brother acts during dates, it’s already weird enough to see him kiss my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>To that Juyeon agreed with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee pouted, “that was just an idea,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend put his arm around his waist, putting him closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like we have to share all our lives together either,” Eric commented.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob got up to grab some more coffee as the others agreed to that fact.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we do movie night tonight?” he proposed when he came back, “there’s this new show on Netflix, I think everyone might like it.”</p><p> </p><p>They all cheered on that idea with enthusiasm before getting back to what they were doing. Chanhee rolled his eyes but smiled with endearment at them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter @woobrioche</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>